Love and Friendship
by anata no hikari aru no
Summary: Izayoi Sakamaki, Yō Kasukabe, and Asuka Kudō are off on another adventure! Who are these mysterious new enemies? What do they want? Why are they after our heroes? Read on and find out on what happens next!


**_Anata No Hikari Aru No: Hi! This is my first FanFiction!_**

_**Yō Kasukabe: Anata No Hikari Aru No does not own **__Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? (__**Problem Children are Coming from Another World, aren't they?)**_

_****____********__Anata No Hikari Aru No: Yup! And this is a pairing where not most wrote about! Read on!_

* * *

_****____********__Chapter 1: Unknown Feelings?_

Yō Kasukabe, Asuka Kudō, Izayoi Sakamaki are all taking a nice stroll in the forests. They were getting bored and decided to go outside. Although they know the Black Rabbit is probably angry, like the time where they wanted to go to a festival and a "so called joke" about going to leave the No Names community if she doesn't catch them.

Yō Kasukabe now sensed a presence coming near them. It seemed as if they were armed. _'Maybe about 3 is going to kidnap us if I don't do something.' _Yō thought.

Yō sighed.

Izayoi heard it and looked over on her side. Her eyes were closed but were opened back up again with a sort of angered look.

'_She must have sensed something_.' Izayoi thought.

Yō then spoke through telepathy somehow to both Asuka and Izayoi warning them about the 3 people who looked like they were following them.

Izayoi stopped, grabbed 3 rocks, and threw them to where the hidden strangers were.

Yō and Asuka both sweatdropped on this.

"Did you have to go that far?" Asuka asked

"What if they were spies?" Izayoi countered. (He really wanted them to be blown)

"Or probably someone who Black Rabbit sent, though it is strange." Yō said while petting her Calico Cat.

"But we should go back. I don't like the feeling I'm getting around here. It feels as if we are going to die in a few minutes." She continued.

While they headed back, Asuka asked Yō something.

"How did you tell us something in telepathy, Kasukabe – san?"

Yō smiled. "That's a secret. But it will be useful since we don't want unwanted people to hear, right? Besides, the less you know, the less you will be in danger, ok?"

"Ok. Just don't put yourself in danger." Asuka replied.

"Or you will be the one in danger." Izayoi said.

After they returned, they were about to get a huge lecture from the Black Rabbit. But Izayoi didn't seem to be listening or even care.

* * *

Izayoi POV:

'Kasukabe seems to be tired. I wonder what's happening to her.' I thought.

"IZAYOI – SAN!" Black Rabbit yelled, angry he didn't respond.

"What?" I said then smirked.

"Are you even listening?" Black Rabbit asked.

"He could be tired. Let's just go to our rooms." Yō responded.

"Yeah. Kasukabe – san is right. We had enough for today." Asuka agreed.

I smirked. Then I went back to my room.

* * *

Yō POV:

'Mou! This lecture is taking really long!' I thought unhappy.

'Huh? What's going on with him. He seems to be spacing out. Wonder what's up. Uh – oh. My heart is getting weak. This isn't good. Could it be the ancient relic, Gungnir?'

(I borrowed the ancient relic, Gungnir, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, sort of the same but different story.)

'I hope it doesn't take my life right now.'

"Do you understand?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Yes." Both I and Asuka said although I didn't have any idea what she just said.

"Izayoi – san?" Black Rabbit asked.

"Izayoi – san?" she asked again.

"IZAYOI – SAN!" she yelled.

That snapped him out of it.

"What?" he said then smirked.

"Are you even listening?" Black Rabbit asked.

"He could be tired. Let's just go to our rooms." I responded making sure they don't cause another explosion.

"Yeah. Kasukabe – san is right. We had enough for today." Kudō said.

Sakamaki - san smirked. Then he went back to my room.

'I should just go back.' I thought

* * *

Izayoi POV: (Again!)

'I felt my heart beating. Could it be I have fallen for one of them? No way. But then why is my heart beating?' I thought.

I decided to go back to my room until I saw Kasukabe. She was holding onto the wall and looked feverish.

* * *

Little did he know, he started falling in love.

* * *

_** Anata No Hikari Aru No: My first chapter is finally DONE!**_

_** Yō Kasukabe: Why am I suffering? :(**_

_** Anata No Hikari Aru No: Now now! Don't worry! At least you are the main character! Oh and I'm gonna do a new story for Anime/Manga next week! It is different one. Not this one so look forward to it! I'm making more and more stories! See ya later!**_


End file.
